Lola's Tea
by Exotos135
Summary: Lola tries to make some tea.


_Lola and Lana's Bedroom..._

Lola had a pretend tea party with one of her plush toys when Lana, covered in mud like usual, entered the room. "Oh geez, would you please clean yourself before you enter the room?" Lola complained. "I'm having a tea party and filthy pigs like you are not invited!"

"Why do you act like I want to be part of your tea party?" Lana inquired, sounding legitimately confused. "You don't even have any tea."

"It's a pretend tea party," Lola explained.

"And when was the last time you had a genuine tea party, of which I would actually want to join?" Lana asked.

The diva fell silent, for last time that happened... well, it was so long ago, the girl had basically forgotten about it. "Well then, how about I make some tea?" the diva suggested, catching her sister's attention. "Then I'll give you some of the tea, and if you end up liking it, you have to go on a tea party with me!"

"What is there for me if I, quite likely, end up disliking the tea?" Lana replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, uh, I'll..." the diva grew silent as she tried to think of something fitting, but only managed to think of one thing: "I'll play with you in the mud."

"Wow, you must be really desperate," Lana stammered with a smile. "I like it! Okay, so I'll go to your tea party if I like the tea, and you'll play in the mud if I dislike the tea, got it. Good luck making that tea sis!"

And with that, Lana grabbed some of her tools and strolled out of the room as her twin internally grew worried, while feigning a confident smile. Once Lana had left, though, Lola bit her fingernails and looked around in a panic.

"How am I supposed to make tea that's Lana supposed to like?!" she shrieked, and then came the more important question. "Does Lana even drink tea? I mean, I know we had an actual tea party long ago, but I don't remember if she liked it or not!"

And then, she got an idea. "I know! There's somebody in the household who's bound to know how to make a good tea!"

 _Luan and Luna's Bedroom..._

Luna was playing a game called Algebraic Crash, on a "Revolution" level with a guitar solo when Lola barged into the room. "Luna, I need your help!" the princess proclaimed.

"Wait in line, Love, I'm in the middle of some pretty sweet music!" Luna answered as the guitar solo shred a long note. "Yeah, time to get sick!"

And then Luna proceeded to effortlessly imitate the high-pitched, fast-paced guitar play shown in the game, with Lola going closer to get a better look. What she was, which was Luna completely dominating the guitar part, left her utterly speechless before she shook herself back to reality and plugged off the game.

"Hey, dude, I was just about to finish the deal!" Luna complained.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Lola replied. "What matters is that I need to ask you a favor: can you brew me some tea for my tea party?"

"Since when do you even use actual tea in your tea parties?" Luna asked.

"There's no time for that!" Lola whined before throwing a tanthrum. "Go brew me some tea now!"

"Fine, no need to be a crybaby about it," Luna replied.

And so the rock girl went to make some tea, but not before shouting "It's offensive that you think I know how to brew tea just 'cause I put on a British accent, you know?!" in obvious exasperation.

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that!" Lola replied.

With that said, Luna went forth to make the tea while Lola clasped her hands and giggled, "Lana is so going to eat her own words when she drinks my tea!"

 _Sometime later..._

Lola, arms folded, walked back and forth in her and Lana's bedroom when Luna arrived. "Finally, you arrived!" Lola complained, snatching the tea from Luna's hand. "What took you so long?!"

"It's barely been 5 minutes!" Luna replied as Lola took a taste of her tea... then promptly spat it out.

"And you either brew it for too long or not long enough, 'cause it tastes terrible!" Lola hissed, earning an angry glare from Luna. "What kind of tea is this anyway?"

"Instant tea," Luna answered with a smug grin.

"What?! Instant tea is never good!" Lola shouted, throwing the tea at Luna's face. "What were you thinking?!"

And then Luna grabbed Lola by the dress and lifted her up. "I was thinking about teaching you a lesson: Never unplug my game while I'm playing it, or pay the consequences. Now if you want to get some good tea, you must make it yourself!"

Luna promptly threw Lola at a pile of plush toys and stomped her way out of the room. Once she climbed out of the pile, Lola dusted herself as she considered her next move, "Okay, that didn't go as well as I had hoped. I guess I really do have to make the tea on my own... or, I could convince Lori to do it for me!"

Then she remembered Lori was in her room. "Nevermind, can't go in, might as well do it myself."

 _One quick shopping trip later..._

Lola put some tea ingredients, like leaves, water and so on, and put them down on the table. "Okay, tea, time to make you!" Lola stated as she went to gave a kettle.

But suddenly, a simple wind blowing caused the ingredients to almost fly away, only for Lola to return, put the kettle on the stove and then grabbed the ingredients and put them back down.

"Listen, tea things, I'm not in a good mood, so you better do as I expect you to do before I show you the wrath, of Lola Loud!" Lola exclaimed, slamming her fist on the desk.

"Lola?"

The diva screamed and turned around, expecting to see Lucy. Instead, however, she saw Leni, who gave her a confused look. "What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms.

When the diva failed to explain herself, Leni scoffed, "I know you're a blonde, but it's my job to be the stupid one, you know?"

"What did you say?!" Lola hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one talking to inanimate objects like they were alive," Leni replied. To be fair, she had a point there. "By the way, they have instructions included."

Leni pointed at a can of tea, then turned it around to reveal the instructions to make tea. As Lola contemplated this fact, Leni walked away with a pleased smile. "Well, I guess I should get to work then!" Lola stated as she read the instructions. "Pour some water into a kettle. Okay, sounds easy enough."

Lola did exactly as instructed. "Next, make the water boil for a moment," Lola set up the temperature at 180 degrees. "Piece of cake! I'll have that tea done in no time!"

 _Literally seconds later..._

Lola screamed at the top of her lungs and run in circles as the kettle was quite literally on fire. Blue fire, that is. "Help! The water's on fire! The kettle's on fire! The fire's on fire!" and then she stopped and realized something, "Wait, fire is on fire by default."

And then Luan came out of nowhere and sprayed water everywhere, ceasing the fires. Shortly afterwards, Lola found herself back at her bedroom, with Mrs. Loud saying "and think about what you did!" before slamming the door shut. With that done, Lola sulked at her bed.

"Great, now Lana's definitely going to force me to play in the mud!" the diva whined, and almost as if on cue, Lana was throwing into the room. "Lana?"

"Yeah, it's me," Lana answered, dusting herself. "Apparently betting you into making tea makes me "partially" responsible for the kitchen fire."

"Sorry about that, I've never tried to make tea before," Lola replied, looking away in petty anger. "I guess that means I'll have to play with you in the mud, then?"

Lana just gave her twin sister a look, but not a look of "no duh" or even mocking, it was more somber and bitter. Almost as if Lana knew neither of them would get a good time with it. "If you don't want to play in the mud, it's okay, you ruin the fun whenever you're in the mud anyway." Lana replied.

"Wait, what?" Lola asked in relief. "You really mean it?"

Lana bitterly nodded. "Yay! Thanks sis!" Lola got up and danced in joy. "No dirtyness for little ol' me!"

And as Lola laughed at the fact, Lana just looked away, putting a hand in her cheek. It's almost as if she was upset about something. When Lola noticed this, she went to her side and asked, "Is something wrong, Lana?"

"Yeah! You won't have to play in the mud with me! You basically won again just like you always do!" Lana complained, arms crossed. "Every time we fight, you must always win no matter what! If I get close to winning, you forfeit! If it looks like I will catch up to you, something happens and you get the advantage! And now I have to essentially take back what I said and cancel my winning condition just to please you! I never win!"

Then Lana got up and hissed in adition, "Why can't you let me win for once? Why do you have to win all the time?!"

Lola couldn't respond... at first. "What are you talking about? You have won plenty of times before!" she argued.

"Name one dang time that I actually won, and you didn't throw a tanthrum to force me to forfeit!" Lana snapped.

This time, Lola really couldn't answer back. "I... I..." and then she caved in. "I see what you mean, I guess."

Lana narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that... I don't even know why, I just really like to win," Lola replied. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Lana. I know! How about I play with you on the mud once we're no longer grounded?"

"But you just convinced me to take that out," Lana responded.

"I take it back, I'd rather be dirty than annoy my sister any further," Lola opened her arms wide. "Awkward twin hug?"

Lana rolled her eyes before getting up, smiling, and giving Lola a hug. Followed by the twins putting a "kick me" sign on each other's back while they said "pat pat" in a deadpan tone.

 _"I guess I can't win all the time, but even then, I was getting bored of winning anyway. I didn't agree to play in the mud 'cause I cared for Lana's happiness, or anything!"_


End file.
